


Little Things

by aeroa113



Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And yes the main character's name is crumbus, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hop is in love with the main character, Insecurity, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, they're just babies i saw their relationship as so cute and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroa113/pseuds/aeroa113
Summary: Throughout their journey, Hop was convinced that his rival was just that: his rival. He would best her eventually. However, things started to change once he realized that he couldn't beat her... and that he slowly started to be okay with that.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632154
Kudos: 21





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> The main character's name is Crumbus. Don't ask me why. I named her that as a joke, and then as the game went on it really stuck. Now I don't want to call her Gloria or Yuuri because neither one of them fits... so her name is Crumbus. Please forgive me.
> 
> (Also I hope it becomes more normal for you like it did for me.)

Everything had happened so suddenly. Oleana had been plotting against them? Was Chairman Rose up to something too? They were chasing one guard around town and battling every guy that looked even remotely similar to him. Piers started a rock concert to distract everyone, and now Crumbus and Hop were on their way to Chairman Rose’s tower, where they were told not to go. Why? Crumbus’s heart raced as she ran towards the doors with her friend and rival.  _ We’ll hold ‘em off, _ the Team Yell Grunt had said to her. They were running away from a threat. This was terrifying. But also… fun?

Up the battle tower they went, higher and higher, battling in sync. Hop kept trying his hardest to help beat the Pokemon, but no matter what it always seemed to be Crumbus who dealt the final blow. Battle after battle, Pokemon type after Pokemon type, she knew the weaknesses, and even if she didn’t her team was powerful enough to take down the opposing team anyway. All he did was have Dubwool use Body Slam.

Although their duo seemed pretty heavily unbalanced, it felt nice to fight alongside Crumbus. She was quiet, but knew exactly when to call out for her Pokemon to dodge a fatal attack. She was so in tune with the battle field, a fire burned in her eyes as she determinedly stared and calculated each move. Hop couldn’t help but stare.

In between battles, the two of them stood in silence on the lift, waiting for either their arrival at the top or for the next battle. He began healing her Pokemon between battles -- it was probably the most useful thing he could do for her at this point. He stole glances at her as he healed her Pokemon, and as they stood far apart in the elevator, and as they battled the onslaught of guardsmen sent by Oleana. Every time he did, she seemed even more determined.

Is this what love is?

He’d have to ask Leon once all of this nonsense was over with.


End file.
